1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved oil filter with a magnetic unit capable of removing micron metallic particles, and, more particularly, such magnetic unit having a container capable of receiving excessive micron metallic particles.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,990 issued on Jul. 20, 1993 to the present applicant discloses an oil filter which is capable of removing micron metallic particles. It is, however, found that the ferrous particles which have been attracted by and thus adhered to the magnets of such an oil filter may fall and thus reenter the engine when subjected to thrust from the flowing oil, especially in the case that a certain amount of ferrous particles have been adhered to the magnets.
The present invention provides an improved oil filter to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problem.